<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breezeway by TheLadyTeddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081389">breezeway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTeddy/pseuds/TheLadyTeddy'>TheLadyTeddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTeddy/pseuds/TheLadyTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise in the garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breezeway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its 140 am &amp; have a t h o u g h t</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh," the breeze that filled their garden picked up, playing around her ankles, a gnarled hand twirled catching the air and expelling it in a blast that would have knocked anyone off their feet.</p><p>Fortunately for Ty Lee, even in her age, she always lands back on them. Though this time with a puff of air cushioning her soles instead of punishing her long-ancient tendons and ligaments. Faintly she wonders if she could master this, throwing herself into the air on the back of jetstreams --  an elderly triumphant return to the sky, this time without having to come down.</p><p>She could hear Izumi's shriek from the Palace and Azula's cackle at her niece's concerned display. Izumi for all her stiffness at times, was just a worrier at heart. Seeing her elderly Aunt fling herself 50 feet in the air would only add grey stands to her hair, or shave a year or two off.</p><p>Azula regarded her wife from the porch, only years of court mannerisms, a product of a true viper's nest, could produce such a non-display of emotion. Even about the discovery of a near-dead bending art in her wife of 53 years.</p><p>"Well, that would have been useful in the search for the Avatar 60 years ago. Though I remain unsurprised, you do have some Air Nation ancestry." Her great-grandmother was a temple nun, who had followed the "free love" of the Temples all the way to a noble house. "But even still, odd. I suppose the water-bug kid did something otherworldly, spectacular and stupid."</p><p>"We ought to ring Zuko and ask what the Avatar has done now. Do you suppose little Tenzin could teach me some tricks? I always wanted to do that air scooter, or even just the marble trick!" Ty Lee spun some stray winds around her palm, body falling into now less-than-comfortable acrobatics positions. Moving her creaking bones through careful katas, fingers flicking to produce tiny streams of air. Azula hardly noticed, busy admiring the art of Ty Lee's <i>still</i> superb form. Though her tactical mind turned at the possibility of chi-blocking, acrobatic, Airbending army, she largely ignored it for the flash of Ty Lee's ankles instead.</p><p>"Azula? Are you even listening?"</p><p>Azula's grin was fond as she shook herself from her, respectful, gaze, "If Aang's breezy little twerp won't teach you then what is he good for. Though it's a little late for us to repopulate the air nation." She took another sip from her ginger tea.</p><p>Ty Lee puffed some air in her wife's direction, the air fluffing up long-grey strands causing Azula to sneeze from the stray pollen from the planted starfruit. Her wife wrinkled her nose, laugh-lines and scars dotted her once porcelain features, it only made the Fire Princess that much more beautiful in the morning sunshine. Creeping close the airbender placed a chaste kiss on Azula's lips, who scowled at the teasing winds blown in her vicinity, stray grass clippings on her red tunic, leaning close to her ear, Ty Lee had an elfin grin on her laugh-lined face, "Well we could always have that kinda fun anyway, its no fun if it comes with responsibility," before slipping back into their hilltop house. The sway in her hips ever present, and ever distracting.</p><p>Azula finished her tea quickly, nearly shattering the fine china, and followed the sea breeze back into their home.</p><p>The call to Aang's youngest brat could wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>horny Tyzula rights !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>